villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Omega (Mega Man Zero)
Omega is a massive Reploid created during the four years of the Elf Wars. He is Dr. Weil's greatest creation and was made to be the perfect ruler, namely by storing and utilizing the Dark Elf in order to mass-control Reploids remotely, thus preventing them from becoming Mavericks. He plays a major role in Mega Man Zero 3, ''and also appears as a secret boss in ''Mega Man ZX. Story Past Before the start of the Elf Wars, the Maverick Hunters were trying to find a way to counter the Sigma Virus. Zero, after discovering that his own body was leaking the virus, offered his body for research. The body was put under hibernation, and his memory chip was removed and put in a new body. Two renowned scientists, one of them being Dr. Weil, successfully created the Mother Elf, whose code was able to counter the virus. With this the Maverick Wars was finally over. However, Dr. Weil was unsatisfied with the result, as he believed the reploids should be punished for all the wars they waged. By analyzing the body of Zero, Dr. Weil discovered his true nature, that Zero's true purpose was to be a machine of destruction. He reprograms Zero's body, turning him into Omega, who would be his messiah for his new order. He takes the Mother Elf and “curses” her by inserting the Sigma Virus on her, turning her into the Dark Elf. With the combined powers of Omega and the Dark Elf, he was able to take control over every reploid on the world, thus starting the Elf Wars. Omega alone wiped out most of the humans and reploids on the planet, leaving a wasteland behind. X and Zero fought Omega, and after a fierce battle, managed to defeat him with a combined attack. Omega was imprisoned on a ship and set to outer space, while X took upon himself the duty of guarding the Dark Elf. Weil was put in a mechanical body that regenerated him, condemned to live forever on the wasteland he created. Confronting the X Guardians Centuries later, the reploid Elpizo releases the Dark Elf. Weil was waiting for this moment, so he took action immediately. Some time later, the ship with Omega felt back on Earth, so Weil went there to reclaim his puppet. The X Guardians and Zero also arrive at the place. Confronting Zero Zero finds Omega, who is beating the three guardians with little effort. Zero fights with Omega, who doesn't seems to be sustaining damage. Harpuia helps him, but then Weil appears, along with Copy X, whom he reconstructed. Weil challenges Zero to get the Dark Elf before him. The elf is spotted on a residential area, so Copy X sends a rocket with Omega aboard to get it. Absorbing the Dark Elf After the rocket crashes, Omega absorbs the Dark Elf, thus resuming Weil's plans. After Zero fights Copy X, the latter explodes, because Weil had planted a bomb on him. Weil assumes control over Neo Arcadia, and Zero goes after him Zero finds Omega and once again fights him. Rematching Zero Weil alerts Zero about Omega's true nature and his own. Omega morphs into a gigantic robot, while the place they were in starts falling down. Zero destroys this form, and when they hit the ground, he finally sees Omega's true form, discovering that Omega is his true body, under Weil's control. Zero vs. Omega Zero Zero fights him once again, and takes the Dark Elf out of his body. The Elf, now freed from his curse, uses his power to paralyze Omega, but Weil taunts Zero about destroying his true body. The X Guardians arrive at the place and attack Omega, getting their own share of revenge on him. The Cyber Elf X also appears, encouraging Zero to finish him. Zero, with a single strike, destroys Omega, but the ensuing explosion takes X and the Guardians. Zero is saved by the Mother Elf, who carries him back to the resistance base. Powers * O-Saber - stronger version of the Z-Saber * O-Buster - stronger version of the Z-Buster * Dark Elf's powers * O-Knuckle - stronger version of the Z-Knuckles Category:Megaman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Robots Category:Cataclysm Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Swordsmen Category:Empowered Villains Category:Giant Robots Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Gunmen Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Fighter Category:Anti-Christs Category:Dark Messiah Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Master Manipulator Category:Faceless Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Final Boss Category:God Wannabe Category:Laser-Users Category:Trap Master Category:Ergokinetic Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Evil Creation Category:Mind-Breakers Category:One-Man Army Category:Revived Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Evil from the past Category:Enforcer